


Chip in the Road

by Epic_Handcrafted



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Handcrafted/pseuds/Epic_Handcrafted





	1. Reminiscent

Couple disclaimers: I don't own this show, this story is very erotic, if you aren't 18 or older, don't read, if you don't like incest why'd you chose this story? If you're Styxx666, HEY GURL, and all of the sexual content in this story won't be said to Dave, they're just details that Alvin and Simon left out but I'm adding. To see how they look in the story, check the comments.

"YOU DID WHAT!?!" Yelled Dave angrily as he stormed into the living room. Alvin and Simon followed behind him. "W-wait Dave, we can explain!" Said Simon in a worried tone. "You better get to explaining! I can't believe you two would do this!" Dave sat on a couch in the middle of the living room. He intertwined his fingers and put then at the back of his neck whilst holding his head down in disappointment. "Welp, let's hear it," said Dave as he lifted his head, "what happened?" Alvin and Simon sat on the couch across from Dave. Alvin rubbed his neck "well, here goes..."

5 months earlier...

Simon was in his lab which he had set up in the basement. He had his goggles on and he was about to pour a beaker with a light orange fluid inside of another dark blue chemical. "Alright, just a little drop will do aaaaand...." Suddenly, Alvin busted in the basement door. Simon dropped the full beaker into the glass. "DAMMIT ALVIN, I WAS CLOSE TO FINISHING MY FORMULA TO REGENERATE LIMBS!" Yelled Simon in frustration. "Fuck that," said Alvin, "what's with you and..." Suddenly, a deep voice yelled in the background, "LANGUAGE ALVIN!" 

"YES DAVE!" Yelled Alvin back. He lowered his voice. "Like I was saying, fuck that, what's with you and messing with my underwear?"

"They were dirty." Said Simon.

"So what if they were dirty? Not like you can smell my balls or anything!"

"Actually, that's exactly why I cleaned them. You keep jacking off in them every night and leaving your...junk all over them. If anything, you should be thanking me, if Dave saw them he'd probably kick you out."

"It's natural for guys my age to beat their meat!"

"It's not natural, however, for guys your age to wear dirty underwear."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. Anyways, I need your help with my math homework." Simon took off his glasses and placed them on the table. He leaned with one hand on the table and one on his hip. "You really want me to help you when you just made me lose the cure for regenerating limbs, and cussed me out for washing the underwear you nutted on? Do me a favor Alvin, GO TO HELL!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Yelled Dave.

"Sorry Dave!" Yelled Simon as he stuck up his middle finger, flicking off Dave from a distance. "Speaking of which, according to that favor I did for you last year, you have no choice but to do it." Said Alvin. Simon sighed. "Fine, where is the damn homework?" Asked Simon. "On your bed already." Replied Alvin. Simon headed for the door. As Simon was leaving, Alvin reached for the beaker. "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF!" Yelled Simon.

"LANGUAGE!" Yelled Dave.

"Alright, alright." Said Alvin. "But only because I don't want to blow up the house or anything."

Simon got to the room. Alvin's homework was sitting on the bed. Simon picked it up and skimmed through. "Seems like simple Pythagorean Theorem, I should be done in 2 minutes or so." Alvin came in and flopped on his bed. He took off his shoes and the air filled with the smell of his feet through his socks. She took off his cap and hoodie, revealing his furry little body. He took his pants off and tossed them to the side, leaving him in just his red boxers and his socks. He reached in the slit of his boxers and pulled out his 3 inch cock and began jacking off. "Come on Alvin, do you really have to do this right now?" Said Simon. "What's wrong Si? You jealous?" Said Alvin as he pulled up porn on his phone. "First off, why would I be? Second off I guarantee I'm bigger than you..."

"Prove it then!" Said Alvin, cutting Simon off. "Pull it out, let's see."

"I'm not doing that Alvin."

"Why not? You say you're so big, then prove it!" Alvin waved his dick around teasingly.

"I don't need to show you anything, and you cut me off."

"What were you going to say Simon? You're bigger than me height wise?" Said Alvin teasingly.

"No, I was going to say that it's 4:45, Theodore's back from clarinet practice." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Said Theodore. Nobody answered. "Guess not." Theodore opened the door to see Simon wearing headphones still doing homework, and Alvin with his waist wrapped in a towel.

"Oh, hi Alvin!" Said Theodore.

"Yeah, whatever." Mumbled Alvin angrily. He marched to the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it.

Simon finished the homework and put the paper on Alvin's bed. Theodore picked Alvin's boxers off of the floor. "Ew, I don't know why Alvin keeps leaving his glue on his underwear, must be a school project or something." Said Theo. "Uhh, yeah.... glue..." Said Simon as he walked to the door.

Simon went back to the basement and closed the door. The beaker was a brown color now. "Damn, it's ruined! Ugggh, I could have helped so many people! I wish I never asked Alvin for that favor!"

1 year earlier...

Simon skateboarded through the park, he was trying to measure the maximum speed of a 3-wheeled skateboard going down a ramp. He had on all of his protective gear and was set. He skateboarded and after every landing he'd write the amount of time on his notepad. This continued for about 13 minutes before Rodney Cooper, the school bully, came along. He climbed t atop the ramp and lifted his skateboard in the air. "Hey nerd!" Yelled Rodney. Simon turned his head to see a skateboard 4 times his size heading right for him with enough force to kill him. He held his notebook our in fro the of him, seeing as it was bigger than he was it seemed like his only defense. The skateboard hit the notebook and pushed Simon backwards towards the ramp, causing him to slam into it. Rodney ran away laughing.

Simon tried to get back up but his arm hurt him too much. He yanked back in pain. He pulled out his phone with the only good arm he had and called Dave. Dave came after 2 minutes and took Simon to the hospital. After an hour at the hospital, Simon returned with a cast on his arm. Alvin ran up to him "are you okay Si?" Asked Alvin. "I'm fine Alvin, thanks."

"That's good to hear," said Dave. "Look, I have to take Theodore to his clarinet practice, he has a performance today. Alvin, you'll have to watch Simon, can you do that?

"Sure Dave!" Said Alvin.

"You sure? Cause last time you nearly flooded the whole hou..."

"I GOT IT DAVE! JUST GO, HAVE A GOOD TIME!" Said Alvin as he pushed Dave's leg.

Dave and Theodore left. "Need anything armless?" Asked Alvin jokingly to Simon. "Ah go to Hell." Said Simon. "I'm gonna lie down."

"And I'll just sit back, relax, and watch some NFL!" Said Alvin as he flopped back on the couch. Half an hour passed by and Simon lay in bed thinking to himself. He wondered about what his life would be like in the future. He thought to himself "I'll go to college, get some degrees, probably rent an apartment with the money I saved, get a job and get married one day..." That is one thing he never had the time to think about. "What do I look for in a woman? Well, she'd be cute, funny, she'd have a great personality, and we would probably have kids one day." As much as he hated to admit it, it didn't sound very fun.

"Eh, the relationship would probably get boring after a while, and I'm not fond of thought of kids." Simon thought to himself. "Let's just skip past that part." He thought about his future for little while longer, there wasn't much to think about after age 21. He began thinking of how life's been treating him. "Well I have a broken arm thanks to that bitch Rodney, that's something." He thought to himself. "And I was forced to clean the boys locker room last week after Rodney accused me of cheating on the math test. I mean, it wasn't all bad." Simon thought about how he'd swept every locker clean, he couldn't count how many dirty clothes he threw away. He remembered the football team coming in after their big win. The guys all cheered, including Alvin, as they bumped their stomachs into each other. After a while of celebration, they all started getting undressed. Simon could smell the musk and sweat from the guys. Some were unbearable, but others seemed to somehow arouse Simon. He looked around at the jocks as the sweat dripped from their faces and ran down their perfectly shaped chests, down their abs, and fell to the floor. He enjoyed the smell of the ripped jocks as they lifted their armpits to take off their shirts, heck, he even admired their calves and the way they flexed whenever the guys walked. Simon had his eyes fixated on Rodney, he had it all, perfect hair, ripped chest and abs, sweet calves, and Simon thought his freckles were the cutest thing ever.

"Wait, could I be gay?" Thought Simon to himself. He was still in his bed. He felt his cock harder than ever. It pushed against his shorts, causing it to bend uncomfortably. Simon tried to reach for his pants with his good hand but every time he'd move his other arm was in excruciating pain. Simon jerked back in extreme pain and tears started rolling due to the pain in his pants. He called out for Alvin who was still watching NFL.

Alvin was slumped back on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn beside him. "ALVIN!" Yelled Simon from a distance. Alvin heard his name being called through muffled crying. He ran to the room and swung the door open. "What's wrong Si?" Said Alvin. Simon didn't know what to say now. He gathered what little courage he had and went for it. "P-please help me" said Simon tearfully.

"What's wrong?" Asked Alvin

Simon pointed a finger towards his pants. Alvin jumped up on the bed to see what was wrong. He saw Simon's bulge. "You need help with your dick?" Asked Alvin. The way Alvin worded it made it even worse for Simon. Simon nodded. "I don't know bro," said Alvin, "I don't swing that way."

"Please Alvin, it hurts!" Said Simon even more tearful than before.

Alvin sighed "Fine, but you owe me a huge present, and until you can get it, you'll have to do all my homework and let me jack off whenever I want to, I'm tired of people bothering me in the bathroom, deal?"

"YES ANYTHING!" Yelled Simon desperately.

Alvin unzipped Simon's pants and Simon's 1 1/2 inch cock flew out. Simon calmed down a little, relieved that hi cock was finally free. "Let's just get this over with already" thought Alvin. He spit on both of his hands and massaged Simon's balls in one hand while he used the other to rub Simon's cock. Simon closed his eyes as Alvin rubbed his warm hands up and down his cock as his saliva tickled Simon's cock. Alvin rubbed Simon's balls in an attempt to get him to cum faster. "Damn his balls are heavy." Thought Alvin. He stared at Simon's cock, watching the veins pulse as he stroked. Then he remembered what he learned during sex ED. "Okay Simon, I'm gonna tickle your prostate, it'll help you cum quicker."

"W-wait Alvin, what're you gonna do..."

But it was too late, Alvin stuck his middle finger into Simon's hole and wiggled it around. Simon jerked back in pleasure, but he didn't want to seem like he was enjoying it. "J-just hurry up okay?" Said Simon. "Alright" said Alvin.

"His hole is so warm and tight..." Alvin thought to himself, "Imagine my dick in there." Alvin started getting hard. "If I could just....have...a taste...." Thought Alvin. Simon's eyes were still closed. Alvin leaned closer, stroking slower as he got closer, Simon's cock just inches away. Alvin opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, and just as he was about to put it in his mouth, Simon came. Alvin jerked back, trying to look as innocent as possible. Simon moaned as he came, his cum leaked all over Alvin's hands and his sheets.

After Simon was done, he flopped back on the pillow. "Phew, thanks Alvin"

Alvin cleared his throat "Hmm? Oh, ummm yeah, sure thing. Just remember our deal."

"I will, I promise." Said Simon. "Yeah, that was kinda awkward. Sorry about asking you to do that, if I could I would but you know."

"Yeah, no problem. Guys gotta do what a guy's gotta do, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well as long as you're doing my homework and don't mind me beating off I'll help you any time, just say the word and I'll be there."

Alvin couldn't believe what he just said. "Thanks Alvin." Said Simon.

"So...if you need me I just be in the Iiving room watching TV." Said Alvin. He ran back into the living room and jumped on the chair. Now he had to take care of his own boner.


	2. Accidental Breakthrough

Back at the lab...  
Simon remembered that day and kept his promise, he did Alvin's homework for him and let Alvin beat off whenever he wanted to unless Theodore was there, and as a bonus, he cleaned up after him. Simon remembered that day as the best handjob he'd ever gotten. Simon knew that unless he got Alvin an acceptable gift, he'd have to keep his promise for years to come. Not that he minded, but it was that he wanted to give Alvin something to show his appreciation.

Simon snapped out of it. He put his glasses on and got back to his experiment. He looked at the beaker that was now a bottle full of drown liquid. "Hmmm, if my calculations are correct, this is enough to regenerate an entire human body." Then it hit him, 4 months earlier he invented a formula that brings any animal as close to human like as possible. He tested it on a bee, the bee grew in size and walked on two legs but that's as close to human as it got, it still collected pollen and flew around senselessly, so Simon created an anti-formula that turned the bee back to normal and labeled the experiment a failure.

"If I were to mix this with the limb regeneration formula and add the DNA of a physically fit male, that would mean....OH MY GOODNESS!" Simon ran to a drawer he had in a corner and pulled put a needle with the saliva of one of the school Football players, Matthew Barnes. Simon collected it off the hallway floor after seeing Matthew spit on it for scientific purposes. Matthew was a physically fit light-skinned male with a nice chest, a 8-Pack, muscular calves, and perfect facial features.

"This shouldn't be enough to turn me into him but it'll do " said Simon as he poured the saliva into the beaker. He mixed it up and the formula changed into a light blue color. "I wonder if it worked." Thought Simon. He took one of his pet rats put of his cage and placed him on the floor, careful not to let him run off. He poured a little of the formula on the floor and allowed the rat to lick it up. Simon stepped back and watched in amazement as the rat grew in size. It's got bigger and bigger and began to morph. The rat's chest popped out and abs started forming. His back muscles formed and his calves muscles as well. His face turned from a long point one to a human-likr face that wasn't at all creepy but his fur and tail stayed the same. His cock flopped out and his balls grew larger, and his ass formed into a human like one. After the transformation finally finished, the rat looked at himself. He looked down at Simon. "What did you do to me?" He asked Simon. "Whatever you did, I like it!"

Simon's jaw dropped in amazement. "It actually worked!" Said Simon. "Wow! This is amazing! How do you feel rat?"

"Please, call me Zeke." Said the Rat.

"Um... okay, how do you feel Zeke?"

"I feel great! It's better than staying in a cage all day with those fools! Plus I'm ripped! I got abs, muscles, toned calves, and a huge....oh shit I'm naked." Said Zeke. "Umm, this is embarrassing..."

Zeke got hard just thinking about how big his cock had gotten. "Stay right there!" Said Simon. He ran to a box and pulled out a ruler and ran back over to Zeke. He measured Zeke's cock and then the rest of his body. "And to think my cock used to be 2 inches long." Said Zeke.

"Well it's 13 inches now which means you grow 12 inches bigger than you were before, and your cock is 7 inches thick." Said Simon. He grabbed the anti-formula from the table. "Alright, time to turn you back to normal." Said Simon.

"Wait, I don't wanna go back!" Said Zeke.

"Well we can't let you out there looking like this!"

"Okay then I'll just stay down here!"

Simon thought about it for a second. "Fine, but just stay here for now, I'll see if Dave'll let you stay." Simon grabbed the beaker off of the table and ran upstairs. Zeke just sat in a corner and admired his new body.

Simon ran up the steps busted into the room excitedly. "ALVIN AND THEODORE, COME DOWNSTAIRS QUICKLY!" He ran to Dave's room and told him to do the same. After 3 minutes or so, they all came downstairs and sat in the living room. "Guys, I have an announcement. You know how we're always being bullied because of our size?" Asked Simon. Alvin and Theodore's nodded. "Well I just found a way to change all of that. I created a formula that is able to transform us as close to human as possible."

Dave, Alvin, and Theodore all became suddenly interested. "You're sure this works?" Asked Dave. "Yes, I tested it on a rat and it works perfectly!" Said Simon. "Oh great, can we see the rat?" Asked Dave.

"Well he's kinda sorta naked right now..."

"So what? He's a rat, all rats are naked." Said Dave.

"Well I don't think you understand what I mean by as close to human as possible, Dave, he's taller than you, he has human like limbs." Said Simon.

"SERIOUSLY!?!" Asked Alvin excitedly. "Well what're we waiting for? LET'S DO THIS!"

Simon turned to Dave "Is it okay with you?"

"As long as you're safe, then yes." Said Dave. "But if you come out looking weird, I'm changing you back."

"Theo, you coming?" Asked Alvin.

"You first, I'm scared." Said Theodore.

"Okay Theo, we'll go first."

Alvin and Simon stepped into their bedroom and closed the door. They took their clothes off and fist bumped each other. "To our new lives!" Said Simon.

"To our new lives!" Said Alvin. Simon handed Alvin a glass and poured some of the formula in. They went to separate sides of the bedroom and drank the formula.

Theodore and Dave waited patiently for them to come out. After about 3 minutes they both came out of the room fully morphed with towels around their waists. They had their eyes closed because they didn't want to look until everyone did. Theodore and Dave were in shock to see the two. "Wow!" Said Dave. "You two look absolutely magnificent! You should see yourselves!"

"Really?" Asked Alvin.

"Yeah..." Said Theordore still in shock and awe.

"Let's do it in 3...2...1... NOW!" Said Simon. Alvin and Simon took their hands off of their faces and looked at themselves. "Oh my gosh..." Said Alvin. "LOOK AT ME! I'M RIPPED! LOOK AT THESE GUNS!" Said Alvin as he flexed his muscles. "LOOK AT MY ABS! AND MY LEGS! THIS IS AMAZING DUDE!"

Simon looked over at Alvin "Al, you should see your face." Said Simon in amazement.

Alvin looked at Simon as well "You should see yours! You're every girl's dream right now!"

They both pulled out their phones and opened their cameras. They admired their faces in the camera for a while. "Look at that sweet jawline!" Said Alvin, he leaned close to Simon and whispered to him "and I don't know about you but something is feeling extra heavy between my legs right now."

"Theodore, you should try this!" Said Dave. "DEFINITELY!" said Theordore as he ran to Simon and grabbed the beaker. Theordore drank some of the formula and immediately Simon and Alvin knew he'd regret that. Theo finished forming and he was in the same exact physical form as Alvin and Simon. "Woah! I'm skinny now!" Said Theodore as ran his hands down his chest and abs admiring them. "Uhh Theordore" said Alvin.

"Yeah?"

"You should have went in the room..."

Theodore looked down to see that he was a little too excited. His fully erected 12 inch penis was out in the open. Theodore covered his area and ran into the room. He came back out seconds later with a towel around his waist. "Wow...I can't believe it, I mean, look at you guys!" Said Dave, but then he remembered something. "Wait, didn't Simon say he tested it on a rat?"

"Oh yeah," said Simon having forgotten, "I'll go get Zeke."

After 2 minutes, Simon came back. All Dave could see was a human-sized, totally ripped rat. Simon gave him a towel to wrap himself in. "Woah!" Said Dave. "Simon, you can make millions off of this!"

"Well...." Said Simon, "I used a chemical known as clyophlemin and it's produced over thousands of years which means it's pretty rare, and Alvin made me use the entire beaker, without clyophlemin the formula won't work."

"We can get more, just like how you got it!" Said Dave.

"Dave, do you have any idea what I had to do to get that chemical? I had to spend two months at the senior citizen center, I can't tell you how many adult diapers I changed, ugh."

Alvin rubbed his hands down his chest, playing with his pecks and flexing them. "Ooooh, this feels amazing!" Said Alvin. "I'm never changing out of this body!"

"Well that means we'll need to start exercising." Said Simon.

"What? Awwwwww!" Groaned Theodore, "that's so boring!"

"Sweet!" Said Alvin.

"Alright, alright everyone, calm down" Said Dave, "as cool as this all is we can't send you all out in public like this, people will freak out."

"Oh, I already have that covered Dave." Said Simon.


End file.
